wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Metonymy
'Metonymy '''is the daughter of a poet and a runaway aristocrat...she herself escaped the chains of nobility and instead joined the Blatherskite Troupe... Appearance ''Beautiful? No. Horrendously horrifically terrifying? You bet. Metonymy's got that elegant IceWing-ness about her, but with russet brown scales, like her MudWing father. If you ever called her beautiful, she'd pretend to take the compliment with distinct aloofness, but on the inside, she'd be shrieking in joy, because she's that kind of dragon who's vain and knows how to hide it. A jagged crest of ice blue, violet, dark indigo and white runs down the length of Metonymy's back, giving her a flamboyant yet fashionable look. Her eyes are a distinctive shade of purple--leading her to choose a similar colour for the tattoos on her horns (more about that later). Her overscales are a rich chocolate-y brown, fading into a soft umber and then into a dark beige near her underbelly. There's a bit of a 'mask' on her face, so to speak, which would add a certain mysteriousness to her person if she had a quieter, more discreet character. Which she doesn't, by the way, but I'm jumping ahead of myself. Metonymy wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she loves jewellery, especially the abstract, challenging stuff that seems to be all the rage in the upper ranks. A small collection of golden earrings, dented bracelets and a moonstone necklace resides in a locked chest beneath her bed. There's even an ornate mask fit for a masquerade, stowed away in her closet and wrapped in a blanket. Of course, loving jewellery but never wanting to wear it around anyone leaves her in a bit of a fix. You'll never see her wearing her gemstones, but she'll often go back to her room to check to make sure that it's all still there--which, of course, it is, because she designed the lock herself. One of her most striking features is her tail, which is whip-thin and barbed with a single hook of iron. Whenever she's ticked at someone, her tail will often lash through the air--an adequate warning. Personality Don't tell anyone. Please. One of the first things you should know about Metonymy is that she's (a) super self-conscious and (b) utterly hating point 'a'. She loathes that she's vain, she wishes that she didn't care what dragons thought, and she's often considered (more than once) the possibility of just chucking her treasure box into the river. When it comes down to it--well, she'd never. But it's the thought that counts. She's also outspoken and never beats around the bush, and rationalizes things with insurmountable logic. Social cues are lost on her, because she doesn't care about them, and yet, when she really thinks about it, she does ''care, but in the sense that she believes she's cold and unlovable if she doesn't follow the mindset of the group. So wait. Logic. Yet emotional. It's an impossible paradox for her, because there's just this constant war going on the inside. She feels her feelings quite strongly, and yet she values rational thought above all, and when those two are in opposition, well...lots of headaches. Her heart tells her to be warm, to dabble in small talk, to love romance stories and to fear what's in the dark. But her mind--she believes that it's the thing responsible for keeping her grounded in reality. You see, Metonymy fears emotions, and she has this sort of constant 'jump-to-the-worst-scenario' reaction when put in a difficult position. Lost in the dark--there's a freaky something out there, waiting to devour her. Waiting alone--someone's coming, and they don't look friendly. Those kinds of things, which she feels that she cannot talk to anyone about, because if a dragon ever actually sat down and listened to her problems...well, they'd probably start laughing their faces off. Or so she thinks. In the end, Metonymy has low self-esteem. She can be super cynical, exuding tough love and scoffing at those who feel as strongly as she does--even as she longs to join the party, to be in the group, to not care about what she views as her weaknesses. Logic is her safe haven. The one place where she feels in control. Anything can be rationalized, right? And once something is rationalized, it can be understood and subdued. Alright, whoof, to take a quick break from that intensity-- * loves philosophical discussions * doesn't do so well in the small talk department * her laugh sounds like a shrieking donkey * enjoys time alone * loves delving into worlds of her own imagination * quite knowledgeable * appears cold and distant to newcomers * may be over the top when trying to be social * talks loudly and quickly when debating something of interest ''wip Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids